Specter (Eric Wayne)
"Spectre! Remember my name, because you'll be hearing it again folks!"-Eric Eric Wayne is born to the Wayne Family, 75 years after the death of Bruce Wayne (Batman); Eric being his successor took up Bruce's position as a vigilante and later on the guardian of Gotham. Appearance Personality History Series Powers As a normal human, Eric does not possess any powers. However, he makes up for this with his intellect, skills and technology. Abilites Peak Human Conditioning Due to his training with various seasoned martial artist, Eric possesses peak athletic strength and endurance. He has displayed peak human strength, agility, reflexes, and endurance because of his training at a young age. He has intensively trained his body to possess the highest level of strength, speed, stamina and endurance that a human can have without artificial enhancements. His notable include the speed and stamina to endure even the most rigorous physical training exercises, reacting fast enough to dodge gunfire and even catch weapons hurled by enemies at him and throw them right back at them. He engages in a brutal regimen of calisthenics, katas and firing range practice daily, maintaining his combat skills and he does not drink alcohol or do drugs. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Before and during his time as Specter this training has become more difficult through battle experience greatly increasing his physical form. Perhaps his refusal to drink alcohol, sweetened foods and staying on a strict diet with regular exercises and rigorous training makes him superior to most of his enemies. Eric's endurance is at the peak of a young man of his age and size. *'Peak-human Strength': Eric's physical strength is considerably higher than that of an ordinary adult due to the conditioning he received from various tutors. Eric possesses way above normal human strength of a man that has intense physical workouts at the height and weight of 190 cms 201 lb. While he relies more on speed and agility than strength, Eric has shown incredible strength throughout the years. He was capable of defeating a man who was about twice of his own size. He is shown to be strong enough to lift a light platform, and can easily break bricks and concrete. He has shown the ability to lift a barbell which weight roughly 500 lbs as if it didn't weigh at all. He's described as one of the very few men on Earth who can lift above 900 lbs. *'Peak-human Speed: Eric is considerably faster than men of his age who has undergone rigorous training. He's an Olympic-level athlete and his speed exceeds any of such athletes who has ever competed. Often relying on his remarkable speed, he's as fast as a human can be at their very peak. He also managed to knock three of Jake's men behind him, dive in front of him and disappear again in a matter of seconds. *'Peak-human Endurance': Eric's endurance is at the peak of a young man of his age and size. He is able to go for 5 days straight with no sleep and is capable of holding his breath for 8 minutes from training with Daniel. *'Peak-human Stamina': He is capable of running for dozens of kilometers and miles and not lose breath. Additionally, he can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. *'Peak-human Agility': Eric possesses a great deal of agility, enabling him to leap great distances. He has incredible reflexes and coordination, and when combined with his leaping powers, can seemingly bounce off walls (ricocheting, as it were). His muscles and tissues are way more flexible than most peak humans. His level of agility has also allowed him to survive at great heights. His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. *'Peak-human Relexes': He can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; he could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. *'Peak-human Flexibility': Eric's flexibility is more flexible than normal humans; even though this ability is not classified as 'superhuman'. This ability enables him to be the most flexible of the human species. He can bend, twist or scrunch to a certain degree. Unlike Elasticity, he isn't able to bend or twist parts of the body that aren't bendable or twistable such as the head or spine or to stretch or pull parts inhumanely long or far. This ability has the key word, "human" in it and the word "peak"; meaning to the best of the human ability. *'Peak-human Senses': Eric's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that his sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. With this ability he is capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of the human species. *'Peak-human Dexterity''': He can precisely control his movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. Eric can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. He can even move his finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. He can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the he can land on his feet. Master Martial Artist Eric has been extensively trained in blind fighting. His level of skill is sufficient to defeat ten normal men with his eyes closed. He can take out his enemies with ease possessing his knowledge in martial arts and agility. He is one of the most skilled martial artists on the planet. While his major emphasis lies on Ninjitsu, Eskrima and Tang Soo Do, he has also been trained by Auver, who is formerly the Heavyweight Champion of the World, in the art of Boxing, Muay Thai, Capoeira, Krav Maga, and Hapkido. He has also been trained in Dragon Style Kung Fu and pressure point fighting by many tutors.Other styles he's shown skill in include Savate, Judo, Aikido, Jujutsu, Wing Chun, and Tae Kwon Do. James is a highly skilled martial artist, performing lightning fast acrobatic attacks with minimal effort, then switching to slower, more calculated moves to trip up his opponents. He is an expert in wielding all types of stick weapons which include staffs, batons, nunchaku, and paired short sticks due to his training. His knowledge is extensive enough that it has been shown that he can use pressure points against his opponents, striking nerve clusters to stun or even instantly incapacitate. He is well educated in the functioning of the human body as well as martial arts techniques that target pressure points enabling him to paralyze limbs of an individual's body or the entire body altogether. Among the forms he knows are: *Ninjitsu. *Eskrima. *Tang Soo Do. *Boxing. *Muay Thai. *Capoeira. *Krav Maga. *Hapkido. *Dragon Style Kung Fu. *Savate. *Judo. *Aikido. *Jujutsu. *Wing Chun. *Tae Kwon Do. *Kyūdō. *Stick-Fighting. Master Acrobat Eric is quite skilled in gymnastics having trained in the sport since he was very young and made it to senior elite level. Eric showed he could easily scale a fence multiple meters high in one fluid movement, making use of a nearby wall to provide leverage. He has proven to be able to perform complex aerial maneuvers. Training himself to become a gifted athlete, Eric has been able to jump roof top to roof top, scale tall buildings and land on his feet without ever making a sound. On one occasion he scaled a building using the window ledges of the building to retrieve a bullet. On another occasion, he leapt over a rooftop to land on a lower one. It allows him to sneak in and out of almost any unguarded building without being detected. His impressive stamina coupled with his free running skills almost allows him to outrun and capture multiple opponents. Interrogation Expert He has his own special brand of asking questions, mostly involving breaking body parts and otherwise scarring or maiming victims (or suspects) to get answers. Eric uses his interrogating skills to get information from people who has links to criminals through very creative use of torture as well such as water boarding, electrocution, suffocation, sleep deprivation, starvation etc. His knowledge of criminology and torture is unerring and often overwhelming. Expert Marksman He is an exceptional marksman of every type of firearm who is sometimes depicted as being ambidextrous in this respect. He is skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing as well. He seems to be skilled enough to use modified Shuriken to hit thugs at a great distance with his eyes closed, despite even giving him a head-start and disarm others with his projectiles. Eric's innate ability to throw any projectile with great unerring accuracy and deadliness borders on the uncanny. His uncanny ability to use virtually any common object as a lethal projectile actually makes him more dangerous than many characters who do have superhuman powers. He's trained by the multiple tutors in shuriken and knife throwing and further trained by a group of mercenaries in throwing almost any object such that it produces similar effect to a lethal weapon. Muscle Control He is able to completely use every muscle in his body while under normal conditions most humans use only 30 percent. Even chimps can be 4 times stronger than the average human because they can use nearly every muscle in the body. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. However, through excessive training Eric has learnt how to control his entire musculature. This enables him to increase his physical strength by at least 4 times during combat. Tactical Analysis Using his superior problem-solving skills, Eric can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice. He is also highly devious , and a superb strategist and tactician, who has committed various famous war manuals to his brain. A section of Eric's brain not associated with fighting was dedicated to the analysis and understanding of a situation. Not many can catch Eric unaware. Eric is an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. He is always listening, exploring and scrutinizing. Eric's a good detective with broad skills , knowledge and understanding of the criminal mind. He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. Vehicular Driver He is proficient in driving cars, motor cycles, Trucks, jets, Tanker, helicopters, motor boats, sub marines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. During his time with the U.S. Army, he was taught how to fly helicopters and LARC-V. Expert Archer Eric carries his trademark crossbows on him at all times. Whether they're dual mounted mini-crossbows or one large crossbow. Eric is an extraordinary fine archer, a student of the Kyūdō Discipline, though not as proficient as master archers such as Oliver Queen. This is similar to how a marksman gains skill and hits the target more frequently. He has shown rapid growth as an archer. He has great accuracy, able to instantly kill three men with one arrow. He also shown to be skilled enough to curve his shots. He has extreme accuracy with the bow and arrow, allowing him to shoot 6 bouncing tennis balls without missing, shoot small objects off of people without harming them and shoot with deadly accuracy even while he is moving. Master Swordsman Training under various samurai sensei,he is able to use the fabled sword "Gravity Eater" for injustice and adventures despite metahuman odds. He is most proficient with katanas. He is a highly trained swordsman; he is able to dual-wield a pair of katanas and to use them with deadly accuracy and an almost-superhuman speed. Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Notes Trivia Category:Character Infobox Templates